Staring Jim
by otakugamerx
Summary: Gene and Mefina went on their honeymoon, leaving Jim in charge "Starwind and Hawkins Enterprise" by his self. now with the help of Aisha, and his new client, can Jim take care of the business without Gene?


Chapter 1  
The New Client

After Gene Starwind and the rest of the Outlaw Star crew's encounter with the Galactic Leyline,  
they decided to set up shop on planet Gaia. Two years later, Gene and Melfina got married and now  
they are currently on their honeymoon, leaving Jim to run Hawking and Starwind Enterprises alone.  
Can Jim do it by himself?

...

"I understand ya just wanna have fun, but why leave me by myself?" All alone in the in the empty building, Jim setting at his desk; working on something. "I'm starting to miss everyone, even Gene." Jim said depressingly as he put his head on the table. "I'm so lonely." Then one of the ship's droids appear in front of Jim on his desk. "Jim, you not alone. You have me.". Jim picks his head up, laughs and says "I guess you're right Gilliam ." Then Aisha appear beside of Jim. "You have me too". Jim jumped up in surprise, "Ah, where you came from!". Aisha put her hand on her hip and said "I've been here since you said 'I understand ya just have fun..." Jim puts his hand behind his head,"Um... You heard that?" Aisha walked closer to him and said "Yeah, and since I'm finish with my stuff, so Aisha will be with you from now on!" Jim put his head down and sighs. "I'm so excited" he said sarcastically.

They heard a knock on the door. "I hope that's work, we haven't had any for days." Jim said as they walk to the door. Jim open the door and said "Welcome to Starwind and Hawking Enter..." . Jim stop himself and notices a red-haired girl around his age with a white cape, black clothes and white boots. "My name is Kanika, and I came here to offer ya a job to protect me." "Um..." Jim and Aisha looked dumbfounded at Kanika. then Aisha finally said "Who would you need protection from little girl?". "Those guys for example." she said as she was pointing to her left. Jim and Aisha look to where she was pointing, and saw a big man with mechanical arms and a couple of other man running towards their direction. She ran off asking "Are ya gonna help me?" The group ran pass them and continue to chase Kanika. "Um, should we help her?" Aisha said. Jim grab his gun off the desk and said "Of course, we are. Lets go!"

Kanika turned the corner beside the building and ran into a corner. She put her head down, sigh, and said "Oh cheese cake, I should've just ran in the house." She turned around and leaned against the wall. "Now, I have a taste for some cheese cake." She said to herself while the group walked up to her. "We finally caught up to ya. no one can escape Draken! " The big one said as he walked closer to her."Here goes nothing..." She said while she put her hand up toward him. "Fireblast!". Fire appears in her hand. He back up and then, it disappeared."Oh well, it was worth a shot..." She said as the group walked up to her again. "That was a nice trick." Draken said. He grabbed her by her shirt and picked her up. " Let's see if you have more tricks when we...""Put me down, you fat idiot." She said while she struggled to get out. He got angry and said "Shut up, you...""Put her down." The group turned around and see Jim, with his gun pointed at them and Aisha.

"If ya wanna take her, you gotta beat us first." Jim said. Aisha put her hand on her hip and said "How about ya put down the little girl and play with a grown Ctarl-Ctarl women.""Oh no, she's a Ctarl-Ctarl. I'm not fighting her!" One person from the group said. "Me nether" Another person said. Draken then said "Whoever takes them out has first dibs on this girl." The group look at Aisha, then look at Kanika, then they turn back at Aisha. Then ran toward her and yelling "Attack!". Aisha ran toward them. She punched one guy in the face and then he flies into a wall. She elbows another guy in the face and he flies in the other wall. Then she kicks another guy below the belt and he flies up in the air, screaming as he flew in the lake. "If you want something done, you gotta do it yourself!" Draken said, as he tosses Kanika to the ground. She ran behind Jim and said "Glad to see ya can kick butt.""It's what we do." Jim replied. "Now, feel the power of a Ctarl-Ctarl!" Aisha said as she charge up to Draken. He blocks her punch, and punches her in the face. She flies back, and lands on hand and feet like a cat next to Jim. "And now you face my metal fist in your face." Draken said. "My upper body is made of one of the toughest metal!"

"Are you OK?" Jim asks. as Aisha got up, wiping the blood from her face and she answers "I'm OK, I think it's time to show my transformation." "Don't do that!" Jim plead. "We're still paying for the last time you transformed." She scratchs her head and asks "What to do then?" "I got an idea." Jim replied. Jim faced Draken and said "Now, since your upper body so tough, would you mind a last request? Lemme test my new gun?" Draken laughed and said "Fine, but it's no use. My body is bullet proof. I let you do this for a final request, before kill ya." Jim pulls out his gun and shoots at Draken. the bullet sticks to his chest. He laughed and said "See, it's useless". Jim presses a button on the gun and 8 metal wire came out the bullet and wrap around Draken. "What's this? I can't move!" Draken said as he struggles to get out. "It's a spider bullet." Jim said, then he presses the button again and it shocks Draken. "Do it now, Aisha!" Jim commands. She shouts "Mega punch!" as she punches Draken and send him flying to the lake. "That was great." Kanika said. Then Jim said " We gotta talk."

They went inside and sat down. "Now first of all, why were they chasing you?" Jim asked "Well, they tried to talk to me and I called them fat ugly lolicons." Kanika answered "I'm not even gonna ask about that." Jim said with a dumbfounded look. "Anyway next question, What are you?" "Huh, why you ask that question?" she asked. "I know what you tried to do earlier was a spell." Jim said. "I'm a spell user." she said. "So why you need our protection?" Jim asked. "I'm not as young as I look, I'm much older. " She said. "Much older?" Jim and Aisha said in surprise. Kanika nodded her head then said "Yesterday, another spell user put this spell on me. Any other time,I can do magic normally, but...". she blushed "It's um... That time of month.""That time of month?" Jim asked curiously. Aisha blush and said "I'll tell you later" Kanika cleared her throat and said "Anyway at my normal age, I couldn't just use my really powerful spell for a couple of days. But at this age, it's impossible to do most of my spells for a week." Jim folded his arms across his chest and said "I understand now. But, how much are you gonna pay us?" "Yeah. we ain't doing it for free." Aisha added. Kanika got up, reached in her pocket and pulled out a poach and dropped it on the table. They looked inside and saw five pieces of dragonite."Dra..Dra...Dragonite!" Jim and Aisha said. then Jim got up, walked up to Kanika, shook her hand and said "Thank you for doing business with us. You have yourself new bodyguards now." "That's great." She replied. She walked to the door and said "Now first thing first, I want ya to escort me somewhere." "Where?" Jim replied. She open the door and said "To get some cheese cake."

...

Author Note:

Thank you for reading. What did ya think of it. It's my first fan fic so "Go easy on me"


End file.
